It's Been A While
by Viireo
Summary: Two old friends meet again in this thrilling adventure fanfiction. THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION. CONSCONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS NEEDED.
1. 1 )

Humphrey awoke with Kate beside him, still asleep. Still beautiful. He smiled at her sleeping body, going out early to fetch breakfast. After doing so, he brought it back to the den, where Kate lay, this time, her facing him. She smiled groggily. "Look who's awake." He teased. She giggled.

"Morning Humphrey." She sat up, getting herself into a stable sitting position. She smiled at the breakfast that lay at his side. "Thanks for getting us breakfast. You know how busy it can get late morning." Humphrey nodded in agreement.

"Crazy." Eager to eat, he dug into a part of the food, soon influencing Kate to eat as well. They ate, and then headed out for a walk.

As they were walking, a strange feeling overcame Humphrey. Not a bad one, at that. It merely felt like something bad was going to happen soon. He shook it off as just a false hunch. He and Kate greet wolves a "good morning" as they passed by. The two headed into the woods. He and her walked a while reaching the territory border. They then turned around and came back.

Walking back, that feeling returned again. It seemed so significant to Humphrey , yet he didn't know why. It pinged him like a warning, a reminder, some kind of eternal nudge. He would regret pushing it away a second time.

That night, since it was winter at the time, there was a large blizzard in that area of Canada. Wolves stayed inside, some sleeping it off until morning, even though they wouldn't have any dinner. Many were reluctant to step foot out of their den. Not Kate. One moment, she's inside woth Humphrey, staring at the blizzard outside, the next, she's standing out there, battling against the harsh winds. The snow didn't make it any better.

Humphrey was rambling on about something that happened when he was little, so he didn't notice her silently creep out.

"That would've been embarrassing, wouldn't it? Right Kate?" He turned over to where she would've been. "Kate..?"

He wondered of she was being playful and was just hiding in the dark part of the den. Nope. He check every crevice of the den, but no turnup of Kate. He walks to the entrance of the den, his eyes widening at the footprints in the snow. He had to find her before she got hurt, trained Alpha or not.

He steps out into the snowstorm. "Kate?" He calls to one side. There is no response. He was getting more nervous by the moment. He looked to another side. "Kate?!" He said, louder this time. Still no response. He became frantic. He began to follow the footprints in the snow quickly, wi ith growing fear of what had come of the wolf.

After a while of following the "paw"prints, they eventually disappear. Fortunately, there was still a scent. There was still hope.

The scent leads to where the Caribou would roam, but suddenly the scent tracks take a turn, as if Kate smelt or saw something. The tracjs led into the woods, where the faint smell of blood wafts into his nostrils. He follows the trail, leading to a familiar face.

"Long time, no see, old friend."


	2. 2 )

Humphrey stepped back, an aghast look upon his face. "B..Brent...?

He looked up with a deadpan face. 'Don't call me that." He says, gruffly. "It's Legend." He was slightly bleeding from the side, but nothing he wouldn't get over quickly.

"Listen, have you seen a brown female wolf pass by?" His nervousness was flooding back to him.

"You're in luck. I have." He stands up, slowly. "Follow me."

They arrive at where Kate would be standing, or laying, in this case. "This the one?"

Humphrey said nothing, rushing over to her. Her breathing wasn't apparent, as her chest did not rise and fall. He was relieved, but scared even more at the same time. He puts in ear to her heart. There was no pulse. Humphrey began to panic. He tried shaking her awake, biting her softly, bht nothing would work.

He sat there, sobbing over her lifeless body, tears soaking her fur. He looked back at Legend with one the most pitiful looks he had ever given anyone, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Isn't there anything you can do..?"

He studies Kate for a moment. "I suppose there is ONE thing I could do. It's reallly risky. If hrr bones aren't strong enough, I'll break her ribs."

Humphrey nods. "Anything you can do.."

"Right." He stands beside her, lifting a foreleg up high and bringing it down on where her heart should be. He waits for a moment, then listens to her heart. He smiled. "That's a pulse if I've ever heard one."

Humphrey excitedly scrambled over to hear for himself. Sure enough, there was a weak pulse, slowly becoming normal. He cried again, this time hugging Legend. But he was happy now.

"Thank you so much..I owe you." He says letting go. Legend exhaled.

"You're still one heck of a hugger." He says with a weak chuckle, coughing from the hug. Kate begins to open her eyes. "All yours." He backs away before her vision can focus. When it does, her mate is standing before her grinning.

"Humphrey!" She immediately sat up and embraced him. "I'm sorry I wewent out..I just didn't want us to go without a meal." She spots a wolf standing at a respectful distance, as to not hear what they were saying. "Who's he?"

Humphrey turned to see who she was referring to. "Oh, him? He's an old friend of mine. He disappeared a long time ago. He uh..he saved you."

Kate looked puzzled. "But why not you?"

"Well..y'see, he knew some things I didn't, and he's a lot stronger than I am. Strong as in 'hitting your ribcage once to make your heart work again."

She nodded understandingly. "What's his name, anyway?"

"He's Brent, but he goes by Legend now."

The snow had progressively slowed down as they were away. The three of them walked back tpto the den, as the clouds in the sky begin to clear away to a bright moon.

"Guess the moonlight howl isn't canceled, hm?" Legend says, after noticing the difference in the sky.

"Yep." Humphrey replied.

"I'm not gonna show, for obvious reasons. I'll rest in your den, if you two don't mind."

Kate merely shrugged, though Humphrey nodded. "That's fine."

"Mmkay." Legend says. "See you guys after the howl." They all wave bye to each other and go their separate ways. Before they all departed, Humphrey gave him directions to the den, which he followed correctly.

And that was when things got a bit more eventful. He was stopped in his track by three wolves.

"Who are you?" One of them snarled.

"And what are you doing in our territory?" Another one said.

"The name's Legend. And if you'll excuse me, you're in my way."

"No way." The buffest of the group said. "We aren't letting a lone roam anymore through this territory. Now, come with us, so we can bring you to the leader."

He became far more serious. "I'm not a lone wolf." He growled. That seemed to draw them back, but they weren't completely weakened. He thought of just going through, but first, he'd have to deal with this 'obstacle'.

Huzzah! Chapter 2, complete. I took most of your suggestions on here, most including making making it longer, which I did. Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Announcement

Heyo guys, this is more of an announcement than a chapter. See, I was planning to write the final chapter, but due to it being completely lost during a browser crash, I'm probably not going to write it again. But basically, he fights off the wolves in a climatic battle, and they live happily ever after.

Sorry.

I'll make it up to everyone to writing something even better, longer, and maybe, just maybe, the paragraphs will be indented. So don't leave just yet..we're just getting started.

Viireo out.


End file.
